The Chronicles of Winchester: Ohio Find
by LindsayQ
Summary: First part of a supposed series: A couple of minutes on a computer and Dean and Sam’s lives were forever changed.


**Title: The Chronicles of Winchester: Ohio Find  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Summary: A couple of minutes on a computer and Dean and Sam's lives were forever changed.  
****Rating: T  
****Disclaimer: gasp The Winchester boy's aren't mine, but man, do I wish they were. Mary's mine though.  
****A/N:A new character in this. In this series she's going to be a main along with Dean ****and Sam…don't shoot me. It's late; I apologize for any mistakes made.**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere on the outskirts of Trumbull Ohio  
****December 23rd  
****8:00 AM**

Sam had been feverishly typing away on his laptop in the passenger seat as Dean drove with nothing but his thoughts and soft clicking to keep him company. The tape player had finally given up and given out a couple miles back and they decided to forgo listening to the static mess of the radio stations as they passed beyond ones reach and into another one.

"Dean, look at this." He quickly peered over and looked at the screen, at the picture Sam was pointing at. A pale complexioned teenage girl with scraggily looking long brown hair and blank emerald green eyes stared back at him. The dirt and soot on her nose and cheek made the obvious pain in her eyes that much more obvious. "Who does she look like?" He turned back to the road for a split second just to make sure no semis were headed their way and then turned back to the computer and stared harder.

"Dad," Dean turned his attention to Sam. Sam just nodded and turned the computer back to face him. Dean turned back to the road, wondering what the use of that was.

A small gasp from Sam made him turn back. "What's wrong?"

Sam turned big eyes on Dean. "Dean, her name's Mary Winchester."

"What!"

Sam nodded and pointed at the description underneath the picture. "**Sole** **survivor, 17 year old Mary Winchester, after being looked at by the paramedics on scene" **"And get this, man," Dean turned his attention back to Sam. "Her _mom_, died in a _freak_ fire."

Dean decided to stare at the picture a little longer and ignore Sam's last comment. He refused to believe there was even a minute possibility he was related to this girl, even if she did seem to have the same luck as them.

"Do you think maybe we could be-"

Dean cut his brother off before he could utter another word. "No! There's no way. Winchester's a popular name…"

"Dean, she looks like dad. She's got mom's name. She was born sometime before we could go on the long trips with dad…he was away a lot."

Dean's lip curled slightly as he snarled at his brother. "What are you implying, Sam?"

Sam shrugged carelessly and rolled his eyes; dean always went on the defensive when their father was brought into a conversation. "I'm just saying that she could be related to us."

"You actually believe dad would do that to mom?"

Sam shrugged again. "Dad got plastered a lot, Dean, there's a possibility that he-"

"Don't!" Dean roared. "Don't you even finish that sentence or I swear I will break your arm."

Sam sighed in exasperation and turned his attention towards the window. Just as they were passing a motel named "Kings Meadow Cross Inn" a jolt shot through his body and he jumped. "Dean, pull in there!"

"What? Why?"

"I gotta go, man, pull in!"

Dean bit back a groan. "There's a McDonald's down there-"

"I can't wait that long. Pull in, Dean."

Dean growled this time as he did what his little brother said. He pulled the car in front of the office and put it in park. "Hurry up. I want to get to Buffalo before nightfall."

"I will." Sam quickly leaned forward and pulled the glove box open. He searched through it until he came by what he wanted and slammed it shut. He shoved it in his pocket before Dean could see what he had gotten out. As soon as Sam slammed the door shut, he leaned against the headrest and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he had had his eyes closed, but when he opened them again and turned his head. Sam was standing in front of the passenger window with a girl at his side. –_Sammy……-_ Dean groaned because he had just now caught on to what Sam had done.

"Dean," Sam smiled. "This is Mary."

He kept his contemptuous glare on Sam and gritted his teeth as he greeted the girl. "Hi."

"Hi," Mary greeted back.

Sam just smirked at his brother as he opened the back door for Mary to get in. "Do your seatbelt up."

Dean glare didn't let up as his little brother slipped into the passenger seat. The asshole was grinning.

"Don't be mad at him, Dean." Mary spoke up from the back seat when she noticed the looks Sam was getting from Dean. "I wouldn't have gone with him at all if I hadn't seen him before."

This got the attention of both brothers as they turned to face the girl. "You've seen me before?" Mary nodded. "How?" She shrugged. "Pictures and things like that…dreams…"

"You've got "the Shining"?" It was out of his mouth before Dean could censor it. He was glad Mary didn't take it the wrong way when she just smiled and nodded.

"That's what I called it; my mom just called it "De-ja vu" She said I got it from my great grandma."

Sam nodded. "Do you know anything about your dad's side, Mary?"

"Only that he has two sons, his name's John and that I look like him, never really talked about anything to do with his background."

"How did you keep in contact with him?"

"Letters mostly. Sometimes he would come visit my mom and me."

Sam and Dean shared a quick look. –_Remind me to hurt dad when we find him_- evidently he had been keeping quite a few big secrets from them.

"Um," they turned their attention back to Mary. "I'm sorry, Dean, but could you please get going?"

"Right," Dean turned around to the front, slid his seatbelt on and started the car. He was now in the company of a girl who looked like his father, but acted like his brother. Fantastic.

* * *

**Somewhere just beyond the Ohio/Pennsylvania border.  
****December 23rd  
****10:54 AM**

They had just crossed over into Pennsylvania when Sam nudged him in the shoulder. He turned. Sam smirked and jerked his head towards the back. "She's out cold."

Dean snorted in acknowledgement, but didn't turn his attention away from the road. "What's up with you, man?" This time he did turn. "You haven't said one word to either one of us since we left the motel."

He tilted his head slightly and slapped the steering wheel with is open palm. "I've been thinking, man."

"About what?" Sam adjusted himself in the seat so he faced his brother.

"About a lot of things, man." Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Things I never thought I'd have to think about anymore."

"like what?"

"Like, if she is related to us, what do we do with her when we're gone on hunts? What if something happens when we're gone? We won't be there to protect her-"

"Dean,"

"What if she doesn't like the life we lead and decides to go off on her own? With the shinning following her we can't be sure what kind of stuff she'll come up-"

"Dean,"

His eyes flashed. How dare his little brother interrupt him? "What!"

Sam smirked and motioned towards Mary again. "She's holding a knife underneath her bag."

"Really?" It really was quite amazing at how quickly that worked at impeding Dean's rambling. "What kind of knife?"

"Just your standard switch blade," Sam shrugged and then grinned at his brother. "My first knife was a switch blade."

"I remember." Dean then smiled for the first time since picking Mary up. "I wonder if she's got a .45 too." Sam bent over the seat suddenly and then laughed quietly. "What the hell are you doing, bitch? She's armed and you're in her space."

Sam laughed again. Laughter was good; Dean hadn't heard his brother laugh in a long time. "Shut up, ass, and just look."

"Ah…that's going to be a little hard, Sam. If you haven't noticed already, I'm _driving_!"

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" It took all he had not to reach out and hurt his brother and just squeeze the steering wheel instead. Sam laughed and slide back into his seat. He was grinning at Dean. "She's got two .45's, one on each leg."

"Wow," he shook his head in disbelief. "The kid's definitely packin' heat."

"Yup!" Sam laughed again. Evidently he liked the idea of having a sister a lot more than he was letting on, especially one that was just like them. "And you were worried."

"I know," Dean smirked at his brother's barely hidden mirth. "Stupid me." He turned slightly and peered at his brother from the side of his eye. Sam's attention was fixed solely on Mary, and if he hadn't have known his brother was happy before, the grin on Sam's face would have definitely told him so. "She's not goin to go anywhere, Sam; we're in a car going 65 I don't think we have to worry about us ditching us any time soon."

* * *

**Buffalo, New York - Super 8 motel  
****December 25th  
****11:26 PM**

The second night at the motel, the second night Samhad disappeared somewhere in search of coffee.Dean knew what he was doing, he had been doingfor a long time...avoiding him by avoiding sleep.  
Dean lay awake in bed, thinking. When was he goingto learn that Dean really didn't blame him for wanting to shoot him? Hell, sometimes he wanted to shoot himself. He knewhe could be a real asshole sometimes, but that was just the way he was. Surely Sam knew that by now, right?

A sudden noise brought him back to reality and straight into hunter mod. Dean quickly relaxed again when he realized the the soft, strange, but yet so familiar sounds werecoming from the next bed over where his new sister lay, supposedly sleeping. He slowly rolled onto his other side and slid his arm underneath his pillow to prop his head up. Mary lay on top of the comforter on the bed, curled into a tiny ball, with her back facing him, trying to keep quiet. And she was. But Dean could tell by the slightly shake of her shoulders and uneven forced sob like breathes, that all was not well with the new Winchester. "What's wrong, Mary?"

Mary turned slightly, but didn't say a word.

Dean bit back the urge to sigh in annoyance. This wasn't Sam he was dealing with. This was a chick. "C'mon, Mare. Talk to me." Suddenly, he was extremely grateful Sam wasn't in the room. He knew if his brother had been in the room, he would never have heard the end of the teasing about actually wanting to just "talk", especially considering Mary was a girl.

"It's nothing." She sniffed. "Don't worry about it." He squeezed his eyes closed to keep from rolling them. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn he was talking to Sam.

"Listen, man, I'm not going to go ta sleep until you tell me. So ya better tell me quick."

Dean waited. Mary stayed silent. He growled slightly and pushed himself into a sitting position. "I swear to god! I will jump and bounce on your bed and just be downright obnoxious until you tel-"

Mary shot around and spat out "I miss my mom!" and stopped Dean dead.

"What?"

"My mom," Mary repeated. "I miss her."

"Well...ah…" He reached up and scratched his suddenly itchy head. "Oh."

"I'm sorry I woke you." Mary apologized. "I guess realizing its Christmas made it hit home harder than usual for me."

Dean looked at his watch. It was Christmas. How hadhe forgot? "Merry Christmas, I guess."

Mary smirked In spite of her mood and looked at her…Dean…she looked at Dean. "Thank you, Dean, you too."

Dean smirked and shook his head. She _was_ like Sam. Just like him. He shrugged. "Alright" he waved his hand towards the space beside him. "C'mere." He snorted when Mary froze and stared, like he had just told her the Jim Morrison was alive and living in Africa. "Don't give me that look, girl, just get your ass over here…" nothing, not even a twitch. "Before I change my mind."

"What in gods are you doing, Dean?"

He rolled his eyes. "I figured if you talked to someone it may help."

"You?" Mary smirked and bent her head slightly so she was peering at Dean through her lashes. "Wanna talk?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Dammit, why does everyone look at me like I've grown a third damn head when I say that?" He didn't see Mary smile slightly. "C'mon!"

"Ok," Mary slid to the end of her bed, got up and walked around to the other side of Deans and sat down with her back facing him.

"When I asked you over here I figured you would actually at least look at me while we talked. Despite what Sammy says and what you may believe, I am not an ugly person."

Mary smiled again. "Sorry," and then turned her self around to face him. "Now, what did ya wanna talk about?"

Dean jerked his head in her direction and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me about yourself, kid."

Mary's brows came together as she inquired. "What do you want to know about?"

"Anything you wanna tell me, Mare."

Mary nodded. She was beginning to like him, but not that way. She just didn't see any reason to tell him that. "Ok, well," she settled on the bed and then spun around to face Dean with her legs crossed in front of her. "My name is Mary Joanna Emerson-Winchester. I just recently graduated high school, two marks shy of getting a scholarship that would allow me to choose to go to any school in North America I wanted…but I'm not bitter about it or anything…" Dean snorted in amusement and she grinned. "I've lived in Ohio all my life, but in different cities. Cleveland's by far my favourite place, we moved away the year the Rock &Roll Hall of Fame was opened so I haven't been there yet, but…some day, man."

"Have you always lived with your mom?"

Mary nodded again. "She's had boyfriends before. But as soon as they hear about the frequent visits from Dad they get scared and left."

"Did dad visit you a lot, a lot?"

Mary nodded. "At first, but as soon as I started the seventh grade it kind of dropped off. During Christmas break of that year I first learned I had two brothers, but dad didn't tell me anything more, said it was safer that way."

This time Dean nodded. It definitely sounded like something his dad would say.

"Dad's last visit was around January. Everything was and seemed fine. Gave me my birthday presents." Mary slid the legs of her jeans up slightly and grinned at Dean. Dean looked down at the .45s she still had on her person and snorted in amusement again. Maybe there was hope for the kid after all. "But then…" she pulled her hands away and grimaced. "About six months ago everything like, shifted." She gripped the side of her head with one of her hands. "I felt it…something changed…" She had _felt_ it? Did she have Sammy's "Shining"? "I started carrying my guns everywhere. I felt like I was being watched all the time…2 months ago I come home from the library, lay on my couch…" she shuttered. "I barely made it out. I tried to get up as soon as I was finished screaming, but it was like something was holding me down." For the first time since starting her story she looked at Dean. "Something wanted me to burn in that house along with my mom."

Dean didn't even hide the tremor that shot through his body as he eyed the girl in front of him who had suddenly aged 10 years in front of his eyes.

"I have to find whatever it was, Dean, and kill the bastard." Mom's eyes, Dad's glare and hair, Sammy's brains and a mix of his and Sammy's temperaments, had she gotten anything from her Mom?

* * *

When Sam finally came back from the coffee shop, sometime after 1:30, he put the half empty coffee cup down on the dinette table near the door and turned. The sight before him made him freeze. Dean was fast asleep on top of their bed, with his neck bent at a weird angle against the headboard, which Sam knew would hurt like hell when he woke up, with his arm around Mary. Mary had fallen asleep on her side, spooning Dean, her left pant leg had rode up and the metallic gleam of the .45 strapped to her pale, tube socked leg shone in the light created by the bathroom like. Sam knew he had better not even attempt to un-strap them, for he knew, if Mary was anything like Dean, which she was, the consequences would be fatal. Something even more surprising than finding a pair of mint .45's strapped to the legs of a sleeping seventeen year old, because even Dean unarmed himself before crawling into bed, was sensing and seeing the identical looks of contentment on his brother and new sister's faces.

Even though the people involved were kind of different, the roles weren't. Dean was still the protector, like always, while Mary, Mary had taken his place. She was now the one that being protected.

Sam knew as soon as she looked at her in the hotel room back in Ohio that they had their work cut out for them. As Sam closed the bathroom he grinned because he knew he wouldn't want it or have it any other way.

"Merry Christmas, guys."

* * *

**P.S./A/N: Please tell me what you think of this and if I should continue to postthe rest of the series here or if I should give up my day job and just do homework :D. Your comments will be greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
